l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kyuden Ashinagabachi Dojo
Tsuruchi's Test was a great open field on the western edge of Kyuden Ashinagabachi, dojo of the Tsuruchi Archer, Secrets of the Mantis, p. 53 Tsuruchi Bounty Hunter, Tsuruchi Magistrate, Tsuruchi Master Bowman, and Tsuruchi Swordsman schools. Emerald Empire: Third Edition, p. 200 Origin When Tsuruchi founded the Wasp Clan he fought both the Lion Clan and Scorpion Clan, winning against all odds. In the early days of the Wasp those who wished to join were tested, needing to proove themselves to a superior member already within the clan. This ensured few recruits, but high standards. As the second generation of Wasps were born the old ways no longer prooved useful, and the training methods needed a drastic change. Fate however were on their side, by joining the Mantis Clan they had access to senseis, and Kyuden Ashinagabachi was as much a palace as a dojo. Way of the Samurai, p. 49 Traditions The Tsuruchi children were taught the way of the bow, of law and of Tsuruchi's code. Even though the Wasp joined the Mantis the majority of them consider themselves Wasp before Mantis. Even the previous daimyo Tsuruchi Ichiro used to wear a black and yellow armband to signify this status. The practice of Archery and kyujutsu has evolved over the years. Initially the Wasp refused to have anything to do with the trappings of the samurai, but since they became firmly entrenched in the social order of Rokugan such notions had vanished. When the Wasp were first starting up they were all granted positions as Emerald Magistrates by then Emerald Champion Doji Satsume. This status was held for several years, but was lost when they joined the Mantis. Some of the elder Tsuruchi hold this as a point of contention, leading to small amounts of friction with the othe Mantis families. There were still many Tsuruchi who sought to become magistrates, which led the dojo to teach the laws of the Empire in great detail. Gempukku The dojo was the place where every member of the Tsuruchi family underwent gempukku. Since the ranks of the Tsuruchi grew the right to train upon Tsuruchi's Test was reserved for the children of the original Wasp Clan members and students from other dojo who were selected because of their extraordinary skill. Archery Contest Tsuruchi's Test hosted the Tsuruchi's annual archery contest established by its founder Tsuruchi, which only had been suspended for a time during the Clan War and War Against the Shadow. Training The curriculum at the dojo was broad, but classes were informal. Archery was paramount, as a young tsuruchi was given a bow as soon as he could draw it. Daily practice from that age ensured that the Tsuruchi were more skilled with the bow than anyone else in Rokugan, and other weapons training was merely an afterthought. The students were also given a broad education in the ways of the Empire, carefully teaching the youths about the ways of outsiders. The tenets of Bushido were also carefully examined. Until the students understood why the samurai around them acted the way they did, and how to act in their presence, they were now allowed to leave the Valley of the Wasp. The field rested with a thin layer of gravel topped with a thin layer of sand. Beginning students often had difficulty with their footing, but in adjusting to the terrain they improved their balance and ability to recover from being put off-balance. Sensei The Tsuruchi trained their children themselves, and most sensei were members of the family. There were few sensei, simply because the curriculum had little to do with formal teaching. Those few sensei were treated with the utmost respect at all times, because the Tsuruchi understood their value. Other positions within the dojo were filled by other Mantis. Notable Sensei Notable Students * Tsuruchi Category:Ashinagabachi province Category:Mantis Clan Dojo Category:Wasp Clan Dojo